Session 92.5 Not the WOT Village Really
(10:19:37 PM) ***Niet is sought out by Priceless? (10:21:45 PM) ***Priceless seeks out Niet (10:24:34 PM) Priceless: Where does she find her? (10:25:55 PM) ***Niet is in the fortress, working. (10:26:43 PM) ***Priceless telekinetically taps Priceless on the shoulder. (10:27:51 PM) ***Niet turns to face the person who tapped herself on the shoulder. (10:27:55 PM) Niet: "Yes?" (10:28:51 PM) Priceless: (oops) "I was wondering if you might help me with something." She asked (10:31:05 PM) Niet: "Yes?" (10:32:09 PM) Priceless: "Well, when I gave Rei the Clown Doll I made for her for her circus, she expressed a degree of... envy, of jealousy. I was hoping you could help by making a manse with which she could shape others in a way more alike to what we do." (10:34:26 PM) Niet: "She should be able to find ways eventually." (10:34:37 PM) Niet: "But, if you want a manse full of traps, that's fine." (10:34:58 PM) Priceless: "I was more hoping something she could toss someone into and control." she admitted. (10:35:32 PM) Niet: "Variance is allowable, but I'm not sure of any manse powers like that persay?" (10:35:57 PM) Niet: "But, designing a manse is reasonable." (10:36:01 PM) Niet: "Bring her." (10:36:09 PM) ***Priceless goes to fetch Rei. (10:36:23 PM) Niet: Niet peers over any maps of dragonlines or the like, searching for a good location." (10:38:23 PM) Niet: (Roll?) (10:38:48 PM) Lian: Rei follows (10:39:22 PM) Niet: "Hello." (10:39:31 PM) Niet: "Are you two ready to design a manse?" (10:39:42 PM) Priceless: "She's agreed to help. might not be perfect, but should help" she told Rei (10:40:07 PM) Niet: "Well, what exactly do you want?" (10:42:22 PM) Lian: "To be able to hunt down and make people into objects" (10:42:34 PM) Niet: "Oh." (10:42:37 PM) Niet: "Sorcery?" (10:43:15 PM) Niet: "But regardless, Emerald's brought an idea to my mind, so we'll have a lesson now." (10:43:36 PM) ***Priceless quirks an eyebrow at Niet (10:44:29 PM) Niet: Niet produces some maps. (10:44:31 PM) Niet: And points. (10:44:44 PM) Niet: (Should I roll for 'Can Niet find a location'?) (10:46:20 PM) Lian: "what?" (10:46:36 PM) Niet: (Should I roll?) (10:47:10 PM) Priceless: (To isolate a demesne location, Lian) (10:49:00 PM) Lian: (that was asked icly) (10:49:15 PM) Niet: (Right.) (10:49:27 PM) Niet: (I'd like to know what Niet has to work with before talking if that's OK?) (10:49:54 PM) Lian: (you have plenty of area) (10:52:07 PM) Niet: (I mean, can she find anything?) (10:52:14 PM) Niet: (Like a 3-4 dot demense?) (10:52:22 PM) Lian: (yes) (10:53:06 PM) Niet: Niet points. (10:53:09 PM) Niet: "We're going here." (10:53:35 PM) Niet: "You're going to design traps, I'll build it, then you'll have to get a village of mortals to go in and fall for them." (10:54:14 PM) ***Priceless tries to figure out Niet's angle. (10:55:40 PM) Priceless: While looking at Rei, asking, "Well?" (10:55:41 PM) Niet: Niet.... wants to set up a lesson for those who've agreed to be her students? (10:56:00 PM) Priceless: (the angle of the test?) (10:56:44 PM) Niet: Niet is magically inscrutable! (10:57:02 PM) Lian: "ok?" (10:57:57 PM) Priceless: "Very well, I suppose." Priceless replied (10:58:14 PM) Niet: (Actually, roll for it.) (10:58:26 PM) Niet: (Perception+investigation..... to see if Priceless KOs herself trying.) (10:59:07 PM) Priceless: `roll 8d10 (10:59:19 PM) Priceless: (an amazing 3) (11:00:01 PM) Niet: Emerald seems to fail mundanely, without going crazy? (11:00:02 PM) Niet: Sadly. (11:00:25 PM) Niet: (Anyway, set up manse first, or have Emerald and Rei do it retroactively?) (11:00:57 PM) Priceless: (thoughts, Lian?) (11:01:41 PM) Lian: (retroactively) (11:03:05 PM) Niet: (K.) (11:08:37 PM) Lian: (what's emerald going to do premptively?) (11:09:01 PM) Priceless: (trap-wise?) (11:12:14 PM) Priceless: (hmm, I suppose things like a luring dance floor that turns people into exotic dancers, various trap alcohols that change them, and in a rather blatant bid to get bonus points from Niet, something that makes maids?) (11:12:30 PM) Niet: (Niet doesn't have a maid obsession persay!) (11:12:44 PM) Niet: (It's an example in her schedule.... and tends to pop up first whenever I think of cliches for her to use.) (11:12:49 PM) Priceless: (no, but she likes them) (11:12:59 PM) Lian: (Niet likes Clicheification) (11:13:12 PM) Niet: (Tropes! Anything 'cute'!) (11:13:18 PM) Priceless: (a boutique that turns people into mannequins and dresses them) (11:13:20 PM) Niet: (For Emerald to actualize a strong aesthetic.) (11:13:25 PM) Niet: (Sure.) (11:13:41 PM) Niet: (Feel free to fiat "I asked for X" later.) (11:13:50 PM) Priceless: (k) (11:13:51 PM) Niet: Anyway, do Rei and Emerald go together, or seperately? (11:14:04 PM) Priceless: (to the manse or the mortals?) (11:14:28 PM) Niet: (Mortals.) (11:14:41 PM) Niet: Or rather, Niet brings both together in front of the completed manse. (11:14:43 PM) Niet: "OK!" (11:18:12 PM) Niet: "It's done." (11:18:38 PM) Priceless: "Quite. I'm rather terrible at outright lying, Rei, would you like to do the honors?" she asked (11:19:58 PM) Lian: "what is the goal?" (11:20:23 PM) Niet: "Convert the villagers. You're free to compete, work together, ignore each other, actively try to stop each other, whatever." (11:20:31 PM) Niet: "Your strategies are up to you." (11:21:11 PM) Lian: "how is success determined?" (11:21:50 PM) Niet: "Effectively luring them without, say, bashing people over the head in broad daylight, or using brute force methods." (11:21:58 PM) Niet: "Transforming them appropriately." (11:22:37 PM) Niet: "The village is only about an hour away that way, but they have strange superstitions about this forest, so they won't enter..... Quite possibly because it was a fairly powerful demense." (11:23:04 PM) Lian: "So gassing them and throwing them in is out" (11:23:35 PM) Niet: "Maybe an individual, but a variety of methods is better." (11:25:20 PM) Priceless: "Do you have some ideas?" she asked Rei. (11:32:04 PM) Lian: "Some" (11:34:40 PM) Priceless: "Mind sharing? I mean, I could bolster their courage if need be." (11:36:52 PM) Priceless: "I suppose I could pose as a goddess and demand they go there as well." (11:38:11 PM) Lian: She takes the form of a wolf and heads off (11:39:06 PM) ***Priceless blinks, fading into immaterial to watch what Rei was going to do. (11:42:11 PM) Priceless: (follow and watch) (11:42:30 PM) Niet: So Rei heads toward town? (11:43:10 PM) Lian: she's going to pretend to be one of the BS's apprentices' friends (11:44:08 PM) Niet: So she murders a random one? (11:44:34 PM) Priceless: (the BS?) (11:45:35 PM) Niet: (Rei did recon.) (11:45:59 PM) Niet: The other wolves don't seem to recognize Rei.... and being territrorial animals attack. (11:46:04 PM) Niet: Unless stopped. (11:46:55 PM) Lian: Green Sun child.. Blood ape murders the wolves (11:48:28 PM) Lian: very brutally and horrifically in a fashion much like a rampaging demon kills all the wolves.. and takes one of the hearts (11:49:32 PM) Niet: .... What is her compassion? (11:50:15 PM) Niet: Actually..... If Emerald's watching, compassion roll. (11:52:22 PM) Priceless: for wolves? (11:52:40 PM) Niet: For animal torture. (11:52:54 PM) Niet: That emphasizes the brutality and horror factors. (11:53:06 PM) Niet: .... (11:53:16 PM) Niet: And yeah, with 7 successes, I think that's enough to care about mosquitos. (11:53:21 PM) Priceless: (I have to RE-Roll for limit if I suppress?) (11:53:39 PM) Niet: (Just use that one!) (11:53:43 PM) Niet: (But yeah, you'd take limit.) (11:53:49 PM) Niet: (Presumably.) (11:53:58 PM) Niet: (Wait, isn't that not Emerald's main virtue?) (11:54:04 PM) Niet: (Since she started with it at 1?) (11:55:09 PM) Priceless: (technically, I think it was conviction, but does primary change if you surpass it? (11:55:24 PM) Lian: (no) (11:55:26 PM) Niet: (Any 3+ can be your primary virtue.) (11:55:37 PM) Niet: (But .... Do you want to deny the 7 successes on 5 dice?) (11:55:48 PM) Niet: (The dice gods will deny you forevermore!) (11:57:16 PM) Priceless: (statistically speaking, the gods don't exist) (11:57:22 PM) Priceless: (rolling convic (11:58:08 PM) Lian: (you take 1 limit for supressing compassion) (11:58:17 PM) Priceless: (oh, right) (11:58:23 PM) Priceless: (much safer) (11:59:19 PM) Niet: (So, no protesting the needlessly brutal slaughter of innocent puppy-like animals?) (7/26/2011 12:01:34 AM) ***Priceless blanches, vomiting in the immaterial plane behind a tree, but otherwise managing to maintain her composure (12:03:44 AM) Lian: anyway she makes herself up to look like an injured version of the wolf and waits where the Apprentice normally meets them (12:06:16 AM) Niet: Eventually he does. (12:06:26 AM) Niet: He seems surprised to see her. (12:06:42 AM) Lian: and she slowly limps towards the manse (12:08:32 AM) Niet: She is kicked. (12:08:38 AM) Niet: He seems almost savage. (12:08:50 AM) Niet: Kind of transfixed by the blood. (12:09:27 AM) Lian: she's not within reach (12:10:34 AM) Niet: He throws stones! (12:10:40 AM) Niet: Wait. (12:10:48 AM) Niet: She's limping slowly. (12:10:54 AM) Niet: No way he can't catch up in a few steps. (12:12:24 AM) ***Priceless appears dramatically, catching the stones with mind hand! (12:14:24 AM) Niet: (JB) (12:15:15 AM) Priceless: (3) (12:17:05 AM) Niet: (Rei?) (12:17:45 AM) Niet: (6 doesn't beat DVs, does it?) (12:18:50 AM) Priceless: (not mine, for sute (12:19:18 AM) Priceless: (sure) (12:20:32 AM) Niet: (Defending with TK?) (12:21:29 AM) Priceless: (yes, invisible TK) (12:22:28 AM) Lian: Rei would facepalm (12:23:41 AM) Niet: He gasps as his hammer is presumably stopped by a telekinetic barrier, drops it, and sprints away. (12:24:02 AM) ***Priceless would seize him before he could run away. (12:24:09 AM) Niet: (Roll it.) (12:25:10 AM) Priceless: (snagging 1 succ) (12:25:26 AM) Priceless: (10) (12:28:16 AM) Niet: He's caught! (12:28:31 AM) Niet: Emerald's grade plummets! (12:30:50 AM) Lian: Rei bites him since he's grappled and decides to steal his identity for a bit, sure that emerald can at least HOLD ON for hours (12:31:22 AM) Niet: Identity is stolen! (12:31:50 AM) ***Priceless doesn't drag him there, instead she pulls him to her, "Why do you assault a beast under my protection?" She demanded harshly, channeling her frustration with the sights earlier and him attacking animals he was supposedly was fond of. (12:32:06 AM) Lian: and off she goes (12:32:54 AM) Priceless: (do you want me to bother rolling and going through the ropes of shaming him into heading to it before the rest(and without telling them) as penance?) (12:33:27 AM) Lian: (she just took his identity emerald) (12:33:51 AM) Priceless: (I thought it was a temporary and not a 'rip his life out' version?) (12:34:20 AM) Lian: (temporary the point is she's going to be him and lead people back there she doesn't want him to be there when she gets there) (12:35:13 AM) Priceless: (very well, whatever) (12:36:30 AM) Niet: (Presumably you can get him there and transformed, before Rei gets to town, talks to other people and brings them back?) (12:38:09 AM) Priceless: (and She will point out he was attacking Rei to Niet as an excuse) (12:38:44 AM) Niet: (Niet won't care.) (12:38:53 AM) Niet: (But, he is led to the manse!) (12:39:03 AM) Niet: So, what befalls him? (12:41:44 AM) Priceless: (hmmm... Dryad gardener) (12:44:46 AM) Niet: Since, Emerald just went heavy on the OBEY! power and flashy stuff, he pretty much does as told and transformed. (12:44:59 AM) Niet: WIth several minutes of time left for Rei to bring her group back! (12:46:24 AM) ***Priceless invisibly, intangibly waits at the entrance (12:46:55 AM) Lian: she looks to the astrologer woman who's probably scavengery to make suggestions? (12:47:54 AM) Niet: She seems more academicy. (12:48:08 AM) Lian: and thus might suggest where they should go (12:48:21 AM) Niet: She pauses. (12:48:41 AM) Niet: "Everyone, make sure to stay together, be very careful and follow Lance." She points at the big guy bodyguard.... (12:49:00 AM) Niet: Who seems generally more aware in the whole "I spot traps" thing. (12:50:03 AM) Lian: "YOu just want to take it all for yourself, who are you to tell us what to do outsider?" (12:50:35 AM) Niet: "Fine then, you're welcome to go off on your own and die with horrible traps you don't understand." (12:51:02 AM) Niet: The red-headed destined-oneish boy seems to lean toward her side, while the stupid gambler friend seems to agree with Rei! (12:51:40 AM) Lian: Rei leads him off towards.. a Cascino type room? (12:52:14 AM) Niet: He is led toward a casino type room. (12:53:10 AM) Niet: Being a naive and rather callow youth who has yet to engage in serious character development to become a really well liked character of far greater maturity and inhuman luck, he immediately runs up to a dice-game thing and begins playing. (12:53:45 AM) Lian: "I bet this is the sort of place Dynasts gamble at" (12:56:11 AM) Lian: "hey look at these cards they have gold on them" (12:57:29 AM) Lian: she playfully shuffles them and waits for him to look over (12:58:50 AM) Lian: ..is emerald doing anything? (1:00:09 AM) Niet: He looks! (1:00:15 AM) Niet: (Emerald?) (1:00:59 AM) Lian: "THis deck is missing a joker.. good of you to oblige!"*and presumably he's sucked into the card and turned into a busty joker" (1:01:30 AM) Niet: A busty joker card? (1:01:33 AM) Niet: Or actual busty joker? (1:01:41 AM) Niet: He's transformed! (1:01:46 AM) Lian: trapped in the card as such (1:02:19 AM) Niet: (Is Emerald doing anything to the group Rei isn't with?) (1:02:38 AM) Lian: or you know.. anything (1:02:57 AM) Priceless: (sorry, RL) (1:03:33 AM) Priceless: (gimme a moment to get bearings (1:04:13 AM) Lian: form of a sparrow to track them down (1:06:01 AM) Lian: (jen?) (1:07:42 AM) Priceless: (I'm thinking! Priceless isn't exactly built to be subtle!) (1:14:17 AM) Lian: she moves towards Emerald's general area and gestures for her to follow (1:14:49 AM) ***Priceless does so (1:15:10 AM) Niet: Presumably the people ignore the bird and invisible woman. (1:15:17 AM) Niet is now known as TheST (1:15:20 AM) Priceless: (si) (1:15:24 AM) TheST is now known as Shadell (1:15:46 AM) Lian: "I am going to take a demon form, you take one as well make them split up" (1:16:13 AM) ***Priceless LSD's up a demon form. (1:16:43 AM) Shadell: (What kind?) (1:17:10 AM) Lian: sneaks infront in bird form...and takes Blood ape form trying to make it look like she just materialized (1:17:45 AM) Priceless: (something suitably within her shape, yet, you know, intimidating?) (1:18:49 AM) Shadell: (JB Rei) (1:19:15 AM) Priceless: (I'm honestly not the most familiar with demon species?) (1:19:28 AM) Shadell: (Neomah?) (1:19:29 AM) Lian: (Blood ape) (1:19:37 AM) Lian: (Neomah "I am going to fuck you!") (1:21:35 AM) Lian: (emerald going to roll?) (1:22:06 AM) Shadell: Stab, stab, stab. (1:22:08 AM) Shadell: At Rei. (1:22:09 AM) Priceless: (4, I guess a Firmin would work) (1:22:13 AM) Shadell: From the big guy. (1:23:34 AM) Lian: she casually dodges it, "We are going to play a little game. I Kill two of you and one of you gets to leave.. YOU pick!" (1:23:42 AM) Shadell: (Nevermind) (1:23:46 AM) Shadell: (No stabs) (1:23:56 AM) Shadell: (Well, stabs after if Rei spends action talking.) (1:28:58 AM) Shadell: No one does it. (1:31:11 AM) Priceless: (does what she asks?) (1:32:06 AM) ***Priceless vanishes into immateriality. (1:32:33 AM) Lian: she shrinks down to mouse and tries to make them forget the whole attempt (1:32:56 AM) Lian: (wait ignore that) (1:32:58 AM) Shadell: (It needs to be invoked in advance) (1:34:57 AM) Lian: she half hazardly attacks the combaty type (1:37:33 AM) Shadell: (Roll?) (1:37:43 AM) Shadell: He parries, with the sharp part of the sword. (1:38:40 AM) Lian: Lets him look like she's being pushed back leading them towards a room (1:39:24 AM) Shadell: (Manip+something) (1:39:42 AM) Shadell: (Melee?) (1:39:43 AM) Shadell: (MA?) (1:39:45 AM) Shadell: (Manip+MA) (1:39:49 AM) ***Priceless seals and locks the entrance to the manse. (1:41:54 AM) Shadell: The warrior follows, the red-head, who has a sword, does as well, though not particularly doing much in the fight. (1:41:56 AM) Shadell: The woman hangs back. (1:42:43 AM) Lian: she tries pulling him into a servants quarters.. and gettting the door to slam closed after he comes inside (1:43:36 AM) Shadell: (Just him?) (1:43:40 AM) Shadell: (Dex+MA) (1:45:12 AM) Shadell: He is pulled. (1:45:21 AM) ***Priceless takes the appearance of a random woman somewhat disheveled, instilling herself with desperate fear, coming out of a side passage, looking at the woman, running up to her, "PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" she stated (1:45:35 AM) Shadell: (Manip+persence) (1:46:50 AM) Lian: she tries to take a bite out of the man before throwing him into a closet (1:47:14 AM) Shadell: Success. (1:48:30 AM) Priceless: (snagging 3 succ) (1:48:58 AM) Priceless: (10) (1:49:19 AM) Shadell: The boy follows. The woman.... isn't an idiot, makes a snag for him but misses. (1:50:22 AM) Priceless: (I thought the boy was by Rei...) (1:50:25 AM) Lian: she lets out the new and confused maid while grabbing his former weapon (1:50:34 AM) Priceless: (either way) (1:53:00 AM) Shadell: (Big guy followed Rei.) (1:53:03 AM) ***Priceless dragged him along, once out of sight of the woman, she'd lead him into a kitchen, shoving him into the employee changing rooms. (Female Chef) (1:53:18 AM) Shadell: (Boy tried, but wasn't able.) (1:53:27 AM) Shadell: He eeps as he is changed. (1:55:20 AM) ***Priceless pulls the busty chef out, fixing herself, demanding, "Hop to it! That cake won't bake itself!" (1:56:01 AM) Shadell: "But... what?" (1:56:06 AM) Shadell: She is rather dazed and confused. (1:56:44 AM) Lian: (1:53:56 AM) Shadell: The maid stares at her hands. "W-what did you do to me?" (1:56:44 AM) Lian: (1:54:26 AM) Lian: "I am the warrior and you are the maid.. good night"*tries to knock her unconscious* (1:56:44 AM) Lian: (1:55:36 AM) Shadell: "But...." She is KOed! (1:57:20 AM) Lian: *stuffs her in the closet for Emerald to deal with and head sback out looking tired (1:57:27 AM) Priceless: "You're a chef! It's your first day on the job and you showed up late! Now you need to make the cake before the celebration tonight!" she told her, guiding her to the ingredients, urging her to get started. (2:00:34 AM) Lian: she heads back to the astrologer (2:00:41 AM) Shadell: She is still there. (2:00:48 AM) Shadell: She looks at the returning man warrily. (2:00:59 AM) Shadell: "I... I'm sorry?" (2:01:13 AM) Shadell: She starts working. (2:01:18 AM) Lian: "It just disappeared.." (2:01:40 AM) ***Priceless watches her, judging how well the new form and identity stick or if they don't. (2:02:17 AM) Shadell: The form seems there to stay, but she's still resisting the identity a bit. (2:03:14 AM) ***Priceless considers how best to eliminate that resistance (2:04:38 AM) Shadell: The astrologer nods. (2:05:19 AM) Priceless: "I almost can't believe I hired you, even with that impressive spread you presented as proof of your skill, and the fact you were trained by courmands in nexus." she told the chef, filling in blank spots while giving her room to let her imagination do some work for her. (2:06:33 AM) Lian: "So where to?" (2:07:24 AM) Shadell: "We need to find him!" (2:07:33 AM) Shadell: "N-Nexus?" (2:07:37 AM) Shadell: "Of course." (2:07:45 AM) Shadell: She gets a bit less uncertain." (2:08:20 AM) Priceless: "Yes, you mentioned how it had been your life's dream to be a master chef, and wanted to serve people who could truly appreciate your skills." (2:08:41 AM) Lian: "which way did he go I was fighting the damned monster" (2:11:54 AM) Shadell: She points. (2:12:18 AM) Shadell: The red-head nods. "Why are you telling me all this though?" (2:13:01 AM) Priceless: "I'm allowed a little eccentricity, aren't I, Adalia?" she asked, using her new name. (2:13:28 AM) Lian: "We should probably stick together another demon could just pop up." (2:15:53 AM) Shadell: She nods. (2:16:00 AM) Shadell: Both women nod actually. (2:16:04 AM) Shadell: Though for different reasons. (2:16:13 AM) Shadell: The red-head seems pretty stable. (2:16:27 AM) Priceless: She patted her on the shoulder, "Make me proud, okay?" she asked (2:16:34 AM) Shadell: The astrologer follows Rei down the hall, encouraging the meat shield to take the lead. (2:19:09 AM) Lian: She heads into one of the other doors, "This looks ok" (2:19:28 AM) Shadell: She nods and enters after Rei. (2:20:24 AM) ***Priceless would, after getting confirmation from the chef, head to the maid. (2:22:25 AM) Shadell: The maid is unconscious in a closet. (2:23:10 AM) Lian: she walks through the room and tries to kick a ball back at the woman (2:23:41 AM) Shadell: (By surprise?) (2:24:11 AM) Lian: (sure) (2:26:04 AM) ***Priceless opens her mouth carefully, a drop of iridescent sweat falling from her finger tip into the unconscious maid's mouth, before she carefully roused her to consciousness. (2:26:13 AM) Priceless: (anxious Shyness) (2:26:25 AM) Shadell: She is roused. (2:26:32 AM) Shadell: And blushes brightly at this position. (2:26:52 AM) Priceless: "Are you alright? You seem to have tripped after getting your uniform on." She informed her. (2:27:09 AM) Shadell: "N-no!" She squeaks out nervously. (2:27:30 AM) Shadell: (Stealth+Dex) (2:27:37 AM) Priceless: (me?) (2:28:38 AM) Priceless: "What's wrong dear? You can tell me." she told her, walking her over to a mirror to help her straighten her uniform. "I know you got this job to get off the streets, but I am not unkind." (2:31:19 AM) Shadell: "I'm not supposed to be a maid." (2:31:21 AM) Shadell: She mutters. (2:31:31 AM) Shadell: She spots the kick and attempts to dodge. (2:31:35 AM) Shadell: (dex+thrown for Rei) (2:32:32 AM) Priceless: "Wow, you really did take a nasty hit to the head." she told her, "And I don't see how that could be, you signed on voluntarily when one of my other servants found you. (2:32:34 AM) Priceless: " (2:34:40 AM) Shadell: "That's...." (2:34:50 AM) Shadell: She is hit anyway though. (2:35:51 AM) Priceless: "You don't even remember the interview? And how you begged and begged, until I told you I'd planned to hire you anyway because of how cute you were?" (2:35:57 AM) Lian: she turns around and smirks, "Say good bye to your genius" watches as the savant's clothing quickly shrinks into a bikini and her hair starts to blond (2:36:56 AM) Shadell: "N-no." (2:37:00 AM) Shadell: "D-don't.": (2:37:03 AM) Shadell: "Please!" (2:37:09 AM) Shadell: She tears up. (2:37:12 AM) Shadell: Seemingly horrified. (2:37:22 AM) Priceless: (that was all the savant, right?) (2:37:39 AM) Lian: "Well maybe you can find something to save you.. Find a trap that won't rob you of your intellect!" (2:38:12 AM) Shadell: (Yeah.) (2:38:26 AM) Shadell: She glances around the room furiously, searching for anything likely. (2:38:46 AM) Shadell: (Anything?) (2:39:09 AM) Shadell: "T-there wasn't any interview" the maid shakes her head. (2:39:21 AM) Shadell: "I'm not a maid." (2:39:34 AM) Lian: its sort of a beach thing, "Might want to hurry into another room" (2:39:41 AM) Priceless: "Of course there was, Diana. And if you aren't, why are you dressed this way? Are you sure you didn't hit your head harder?" (2:40:58 AM) Shadell: She sprints out, looking for another door. (2:41:02 AM) Shadell: "Yes!" (2:41:15 AM) Shadell: Her eyes dash around furiously, searching for anything weaponish. (2:41:20 AM) Shadell: Though she's still blushing like mad. (2:41:55 AM) Priceless: She hands her her feather duster, leading her to a corner that needed dusting, guiding her to dust. "Come now, just relax and let it all come back to you." (2:42:16 AM) Lian: *there's a room with collars next door* (2:44:56 AM) Shadell: She tosses it away and makes a dash for the door. (2:45:04 AM) Priceless: (the maid?) (2:45:10 AM) Shadell: (Yes.) (2:45:20 AM) Shadell: The woman grabs a collar but doesn't put it on, searching for another room. (2:46:38 AM) Priceless: Priceless SEEMS to have locked the door when she came in. "Now Diana, why are you doing that?" she asked. (2:47:10 AM) Lian: there's a lovely cute bell collar, of course her hair continues to blond and her boobs expand she starts to feel a fog in her mind every second it seems to slip further away, but she finds a seamstress' room (2:48:49 AM) Shadell: She grabs a stick and attacks. (2:49:00 AM) Shadell: The mental stuff doesn't really seem to be holding at all for the maid. (2:49:12 AM) Shadell: Or at least she's spent whatever willpower was necessary. (2:49:39 AM) Shadell: She frantically searches the seamstress' room, searching for anything that might work, while fighting the urge to giggle. (2:49:56 AM) Shadell: She seems pretty successful at this. (2:51:01 AM) Shadell: The last two were the bimbofied, while the first two were the maid. (2:51:23 AM) Lian: there's some empty stands (2:53:01 AM) Shadell: She sits down! (2:53:17 AM) Lian: On a stand? (2:53:31 AM) Shadell: Yes. (2:53:38 AM) ***Priceless blocks it effortlessly before wrapping her in the embrace of telekinesis. (2:54:19 AM) Shadell: She is grabbed. (2:54:54 AM) ***Priceless carries her out of the room, to the backstage of the dancers, pushing her into the closet there. (2:55:29 AM) Lian: Nothing seems to happen well except the bimofication continues to spread (2:55:50 AM) Shadell: She stands on it. (2:56:07 AM) Shadell: She's really panicky by this point, which isn't helping much. (2:57:15 AM) Lian: she watches her feet start to harden, "Well there's your choice stay there.. forever or put on the collar" (2:57:20 AM) ***Priceless reaches in with a hand to help the dancer out, "Aisha, are you alright?" (2:58:10 AM) Shadell: She runs past, grabbing a lot of other costumes to cover herself up. (2:58:30 AM) Shadell: She puts on the collar. (2:59:07 AM) Lian: she shrinks down, though the maniquinification is undone she is a very young little catgirl but definately looks the savant part (2:59:13 AM) Lian: http://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=191426 (2:59:23 AM) Lian: Rei scratches behind her ears, "Good girl" (2:59:54 AM) Shadell: Much crying. (3:00:02 AM) Priceless: "You can lay in one of the beds, if you'd like, Aisha. You really should be in bed anyway, what with that terrible lump on your head. (3:00:17 AM) Priceless: " she told her, motioning to the beds for the dancers. (3:00:21 AM) Shadell: Shoving random costumes on herself to cover up..... much dashing through a few rooms. (3:00:27 AM) Shadell: Presumably this does stuff? (3:00:48 AM) Lian: (who's doing what?) (3:01:03 AM) Priceless: (Catgirl is crying, I think) (3:01:15 AM) Shadell: (Savant is crying, dancer is trying to cover up furiously.) (3:02:10 AM) ***Priceless watches as the dancer girl ends up with a nun outfit, one of the more conservative 'missionary' style ones Priceless came up with (3:02:38 AM) Lian: "you can always lose a life time of knowledge for freedom.. or you can be my loyal pet.." (3:03:42 AM) Shadell: (She's grabbing like five different outfits and sprinting between rooms.) (3:04:09 AM) Shadell: The pet exalts as a luna...... (3:04:23 AM) Priceless: (And I was trying to simplify things, sorry, I have literally NO IDEA what to do for that situation) (3:04:25 AM) Shadell: "P-please...." (3:04:33 AM) Shadell: (Free reign!) (3:04:35 AM) Shadell: (Go wyld!) (3:04:40 AM) Priceless: (please tell me the lunar exaltation thing is a joke?) (3:04:41 AM) Shadell: (Combo everything together!) (3:04:44 AM) Shadell: (Yes.) (3:05:54 AM) Lian: "Stop crying, kitty" (3:07:10 AM) ***Priceless watches as the trainwreck ends, and she's left with a cow girl clown-nun with large breasts, horns, and hooves, and, of course, a cute little tail, the rest of the effects cancelling each other out. She would also know an impressive repetoir of dance moves. (3:07:23 AM) Shadell: Much glaring. (3:07:38 AM) Shadell: She is rather confused. (3:09:04 AM) ***Priceless walks up to her, surveying her, before asking, "How do you feel, Aria?" (3:09:58 AM) Lian: she leads the kitty to emerald (3:11:27 AM) Shadell: The glaring kitty is led. (3:11:33 AM) Shadell: "Confused?" (3:11:35 AM) Shadell: "moo?" (3:12:59 AM) Lian: leaves the kitty with emerald and hands her a card (3:13:01 AM) Priceless: "Why do you have to be confused? You can guide others in prayer, lift their spirits, and give of yourself to feed others." she suggested. (3:13:33 AM) Lian: (hands emerald a card) (3:15:25 AM) Shadell: She finds this even more confusing. (3:15:35 AM) Shadell: Emerald spots blatant hypocracy walking toward her! (3:15:59 AM) Priceless: (blatant Hypocracy?) (3:17:15 AM) ***Priceless hands the cow nunclown a bucket, "Why don't you just try filling this for now?" (3:17:26 AM) Shadell: She goes to do so. (3:17:32 AM) Shadell: (The exact situation Emerald pushed on Rei.) (3:17:46 AM) Priceless: (ah) (3:18:48 AM) Lian: and after dropping them off she heads back out in the first form she stole (3:19:32 AM) Priceless: She telekinetically pets and gives the cat skritches (3:19:42 AM) Shadell: Glaring. (3:19:53 AM) Shadell: Rei leaves! (3:21:37 AM) ***Priceless gets everyone unpresentable(basically everyone but Adalia the chef), squirreled away before the next group comes. (3:33:34 AM) Lian: Leads the girl to the manse (3:35:46 AM) Shadell: The girl is led. (3:37:33 AM) Lian: she leads her to a library (3:38:43 AM) Shadell: She follows. (3:42:08 AM) Lian: she takes her DBT "I am going to give you an option no one else go" (3:42:11 AM) Lian: "got" (3:42:27 AM) Shadell: She eeps. (3:44:47 AM) Lian: "What do you want to do with your life? You can run but.. your village's fate has lready been decided so you'd be alone in the woods" (3:46:03 AM) Shadell: Much eeping. (3:47:20 AM) Lian: "So what do you want to do?" (3:47:31 AM) Shadell: "I don't know?" (3:48:04 AM) Lian: "You have no dreams?" (3:48:52 AM) Shadell: "I don't know what I want to do with my life?" (3:49:01 AM) Shadell: "Is that so hard to accept? (3:49:38 AM) Lian: "Well unfortunately you have to choose" (3:50:40 AM) Shadell: "Then, I choose to go back to the life I had with everyone else?" (3:50:58 AM) Lian: "Its not really an option" (3:51:35 AM) Priceless: (passing out, sorry) (3:52:26 AM) Shadell: "So.... CHoose anything except what I want?" (3:52:28 AM) Shadell: (Night.) (3:52:35 AM) Shadell: (Emerald gets a C-) (3:52:47 AM) Priceless: (and what does Rei get?) (3:53:06 AM) Shadell: (Depends on this last one, but probably a B-.) (3:53:21 AM) Priceless: (... riiight) (3:53:22 AM) Shadell: (The shyness>half naked dancer and the first bit really cut Emerald down a lot.) (3:53:42 AM) Shadell: (Rei's only loss of points was the blatant hypocracy and shortsightedness on the kitten.) (3:53:57 AM) Priceless: (and not for knocking out the maid?) (3:54:08 AM) Shadell: (No, not really.) (3:54:14 AM) Shadell: (She was unconscious in a closet.) (3:54:31 AM) Shadell: (If ignored, she'd have been fine for a long time.) (3:54:57 AM) Priceless: (bleh, night) (3:55:03 AM) Shadell: (Night.) (3:55:05 AM) Lian: "More or less" (3:55:15 AM) Shadell: "A god then?" (3:55:18 AM) Priceless: (honestly, I, and to an extent, priceless are more or less giving up on Niet's standards) (3:55:30 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: ). (3:58:37 AM) Lian: she wonders if there's an option close enough to that (3:58:55 AM) Shadell: (Elemental?) (4:01:23 AM) Lian: anyway presumably there's something elemental or demony (4:02:25 AM) Shadell: Demony is more likely. (4:02:39 AM) Shadell: Presumably the other villagers go much the same? (4:03:21 AM) Lian: pretty much, something ironic (4:05:23 AM) Lian: so that it? (4:05:34 AM) Shadell: Yeah. (4:05:38 AM) Shadell: Rei got it generally. (4:05:45 AM) Shadell: Though Niet would lecture her on the kitten bit. (4:05:53 AM) Shadell: Or anything else that brews serious resentment. (4:06:47 AM) Lian: ..so everyone she did personally? (4:08:28 AM) Lian: That would be Rei's logic since it was about trapping and hunting people resentment was the point if she wanted to just get some maid and make her super awesome maid she'd.. go hire a maid then charm boost (4:09:18 AM) Shadell: Not the irony... (4:09:23 AM) Shadell: But the "This will backfire blatantly." (4:10:25 AM) Lian: Its not like she'd use them for important things clearlyt he purpose was to mess with them and cause them problems. (4:12:23 AM) Shadell: Niet cannot grasp that logic. (4:12:27 AM) Shadell: Though it's not necessarily bad. (4:12:33 AM) Shadell: Anyway, XP? (4:12:37 AM) Shadell: and night. (4:12:38 AM) Lian: 4 (6:32:22 PM) Priceless: uh, just a heads up, if we start something now, I will likely have to pause partway through (6:32:31 PM) Priceless: for about an hour to an hour and a half (6:33:37 PM) Lian: (ok) (6:35:00 PM) Lian: "Revert them and we can sneak them back" (6:35:14 PM) Priceless: (wait, what?) (6:35:28 PM) Priceless: (what's going on?) (6:38:18 PM) Lian: (reverting everyone) (6:38:32 PM) Priceless: (and where did this come from and why?) (6:39:53 PM) Shadell: They revert. (6:40:23 PM) Shadell: All pass out as well, conveniently. (6:41:19 PM) Lian: "I don't think this test plays to Emerald's artistic method" (6:43:19 PM) ***Priceless glances between Rei and Niet, watching the situation to see how Niet was going to react. (6:45:56 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (6:46:10 PM) Niet: "How so?" (6:47:56 PM) Lian: "she doesn't hunt or trap, its far more in her nature to grant desires" (6:49:51 PM) Niet: "Yes." (6:50:06 PM) Niet: "She worked by beating them up." (6:50:15 PM) Niet: "Your approach was a good one, but not the only one." (6:50:27 PM) Niet: "Granting desires could have lured them here just as easily." (6:50:40 PM) Niet: "You lied about quests, she could have made a real one." (6:51:32 PM) Niet: "She could have bribed them, or given them things." (6:51:51 PM) Niet: "Her most common tool wasn't usable here, but she should have others." (6:51:55 PM) Lian: "Or she could go into town and grant them desires and in doing make them what she wants" (6:51:59 PM) Niet: "They're mortals. Most aren't even talented." (6:52:09 PM) Niet: "If you can't use anything except one card, that's a weakness." (6:55:19 PM) Priceless: "Also, in my defense, he was attacking Rei. Even if she can take it, I can't exactly allow that." (6:56:50 PM) Lian: "yes its an increadible weakness of an actor that he perfected his art of acting ratehr than being half assed at it and painting" (6:57:24 PM) Niet: "No." (6:58:12 PM) Niet: "I didn't say to go against her ideas, or her principles, I cut off one tactic. There are a thousand brushstrokes, even a master of one needs to be able to paint using others to freely express themselves." (7:02:19 PM) Lian: "if you want them to be happy then why are we using traps?" (7:03:38 PM) Niet: "The fortress was good at them." (7:03:47 PM) Niet: "It seemed like a fun exercise?" (7:03:50 PM) Niet: "A homage?" (7:03:56 PM) Niet: "It builds versatility." (7:06:53 PM) Lian: "why would being trapped make someone happy?" (7:07:07 PM) Priceless: "To be fair, it worked with the chef. (7:07:08 PM) Priceless: " (7:07:11 PM) Priceless: she admitted (7:07:33 PM) Priceless: "Even then it took a bit of effort to get her to fully adjust." (7:08:50 PM) Lian: "wouldn't it work better to look at who in the village is good at being a chef and improve?" (7:09:42 PM) Niet: "Its about art." (7:09:58 PM) Niet: "Happiness is a good form of art, but any kind of passion is useful." (7:10:34 PM) Niet: "Adorjan doesn't use happiness, but that doesn't mean she won't weather things to perfection." (7:10:50 PM) Niet: "And this is about you, not about them." (7:11:04 PM) Niet: "They can be changed over and over again. This is about building your skills." (7:11:13 PM) Lian: "fine" (7:11:23 PM) Niet: "About being able to make a better end result, not about achieving one straight away." (7:11:39 PM) Niet: "You reenacted your own situation." (7:11:53 PM) Niet: "Emerald, at least, didn't engender hatred of her." (7:12:09 PM) Priceless: (brb) (7:12:19 PM) Priceless: (pause and such) (7:12:26 PM) Priceless left the room (quit: ). (7:14:47 PM) Lian: "How did I reenact?" (7:16:54 PM) Niet: "You transformed someone into a roll that would place them near you at all times, in such a way that they'd rapidly start trying to do anything to hurt you." (7:21:21 PM) Lian: "How so?" (7:25:40 PM) ***Niet points at the ex-kitten. (7:26:05 PM) Lian: "cat not dog" (7:26:23 PM) Niet: "..." (7:26:34 PM) Niet: "You were a doll." (7:32:38 PM) Lian: "yes?" (7:36:22 PM) Niet: "This is like that?" (7:40:42 PM) Lian: "How so?" (7:41:40 PM) Niet: "Well, what did Emerald do to you?" (7:42:15 PM) Lian: "made me into a doll" (7:44:11 PM) Niet: "And you disliked that?" (7:48:26 PM) Lian: "yes" (7:49:27 PM) Niet: "Why?" (7:50:31 PM) Lian: "Because I couldn't move" (8:00:01 PM) Niet: "Not for the loss of control?" (8:00:10 PM) Lian: "That too" (8:04:04 PM) Niet: "And the fact that you were made into a plaything?" (8:07:03 PM) Lian: "yes" (8:07:20 PM) Lian: "If you are talking about the manaquin part taht was Emerald's idea" (8:11:12 PM) Priceless blargle@hld-43-00-534-470.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (8:11:34 PM) Priceless: (back) (8:11:49 PM) Niet: "No." (8:11:55 PM) Niet: "You made her into a plaything." (8:12:04 PM) Niet: "Something she hated, and didn't neutralize or deal with that hate." (8:12:08 PM) Priceless: (what did I miss?) (8:12:39 PM) Lian: "You don't keep cats by you" (8:20:54 PM) Lian left the room (quit: Excess Flood). (8:20:54 PM) The account has disconnected and you are no longer in this chat. You will be automatically rejoined in the chat when the account reconnects. (8:22:08 PM) Lian: test (8:22:15 PM) Priceless: (I zeee u) (8:24:03 PM) Lian: anyway (8:27:26 PM) Priceless: (continue your 'you don't keep cats' point, or have Niet respond?) (8:27:36 PM) ***Priceless is rubbing her temples a bit (8:30:11 PM) Niet: "Don't keep cats?" (8:30:17 PM) Niet: "You made a point of having her be a pet." (8:31:52 PM) Lian: "cats go in and out, you don't keep them with you constantly" (8:34:07 PM) Lian: "so lets move on" (8:34:51 PM) Niet: "And Emerald wasn't thinking of you as just a toy either." (8:35:01 PM) Niet: "Anyway, do it again?" (8:35:44 PM) Lian: "sure" (8:36:21 PM) Priceless: "I would like information on the village first?" she asked (8:36:28 PM) Priceless: "And what Rei did when she was last there?" (8:43:22 PM) Niet: "Go find it?" (8:43:48 PM) Niet: "I mean, it took a while to build the manse, Rei scouted during that time." (8:46:29 PM) ***Priceless goes and pokes around, first while immaterial. (8:47:07 PM) ***Priceless doesn't seem pleased with Niet being tight lipped (8:53:19 PM) Priceless: (should I bother rolling?) (8:53:30 PM) Niet: (Perception+Investigation) (8:53:39 PM) Niet: (Asking Rei would be the obvious answer though.....) (8:54:11 PM) Priceless: (Well, that was sort of directed at both Niet and Rei, but Lian said nothing) (8:56:32 PM) Priceless: (4 succ snag) (8:56:46 PM) Priceless: (9) (8:57:12 PM) Lian: Rei gives her a runndown (8:57:44 PM) Niet: You saw most of the interesting people. (8:57:51 PM) Niet: Typical feudal village named Four Rivers. (8:58:13 PM) Niet: Pseudo-matriarchy with the wise woman being an authority figure, but no real strong government persay. (8:58:22 PM) Niet: Farmers mostly, good with staffs and bows. (8:59:12 PM) Niet: The ex-cook is a strange orphan adopted by the ex-soldier turned farmer. He seemst to have dragonblooded breeding. His two friends are a blacksmith's apprentice that likes wolves and a gambler/idiot. (8:59:25 PM) Niet: There's the savant/astrologer lady who came looking for something suspiciously. (9:01:09 PM) Priceless: (... really. you went there) (9:04:21 PM) Lian: (and essence girl) (9:07:14 PM) Priceless: "Did anyone bother to ask what the savant lady was looking for?" (9:08:23 PM) Niet: Oh, there's also a village girl with no real overarching goals pre-character developement, but who randomly awoke her essence by sheer luck, as happens sometimes. (9:09:22 PM) Niet: The savant astroler whatever has a bodyguard who's the tall brooding type. (9:15:29 PM) Niet: No one knows what the mysterious savant lady is looking for. (9:15:43 PM) Priceless: "Well, why don't we find out?" (9:19:06 PM) ***Priceless looks over said woman's form with essence sight (9:20:52 PM) Niet: Nada. (9:20:53 PM) Niet: Mortal. (9:23:02 PM) ***Priceless produces a hegra drug of Joyous Awe, dosing her with it before carefully waking her away from the others. (9:23:11 PM) Niet: (Effect?) (9:23:47 PM) Priceless: (awe: definition: an overwhelming feeling of reverence, admiration, fear, etc., produced by that which is grand, sublime, extremely powerful ) (9:25:34 PM) Priceless: (the joyous part was to denote it, emotionally, would have a positive context) (9:26:13 PM) Niet: (Oh, you just meant the emotion effect.) (9:26:18 PM) Priceless: (yes) (9:26:19 PM) Niet: (It sounded like something on its own.) (9:26:28 PM) Priceless: (sorry) (9:26:35 PM) Niet: (Not your fault.) (9:26:37 PM) Niet: She wakes up. (9:26:39 PM) Niet: Where is she? (9:26:41 PM) Niet: Who is around? (9:27:03 PM) Priceless: (Priceless is there, looking like a pleasant, helpful person, she's in a bed in a fairly nice room) (9:29:41 PM) Priceless: "Awake, are we?" she asked pleasantly (9:30:14 PM) Niet: She nods. (9:30:57 PM) Priceless: "Could you please tell me your name?" (9:31:21 PM) Niet: "Moran" (9:32:58 PM) Priceless: She nodded, "You were lucky, Moran, but, would you mind telling me why you're in this part of the world?" (9:38:56 PM) Niet: "Yes." (9:39:00 PM) Niet: She backs away nervously. (9:39:23 PM) Priceless: She blinked at that, looking very confused. "Is something the matter?" (9:40:49 PM) Niet: "Not really..." (9:49:59 PM) Priceless: "You can trust me. I mean you and yours no harm." She assured her. (9:50:06 PM) Priceless: (rolling this) (9:50:39 PM) Priceless: (snagging 5 succs, 1 die) (9:50:39 PM) Niet: (Sure.) (9:50:40 PM) Niet: (+1) (9:51:10 PM) Priceless: (wow, that was a crappy roll, 9 total tho) (9:52:57 PM) Niet: She relaxes subtly. (9:53:36 PM) Priceless: "Now, please, tell me why you're here, maybe I can help you." She suggested, opening a closet by hand, fingering through a variety of dresses. (9:56:50 PM) Niet: "Looking for someone." (9:57:29 PM) Priceless: "Who?" she asked, pulling out a rather daring red dress, "And what's your opinion of this one?" (9:59:45 PM) Niet: She seems quite confused at that. (9:59:48 PM) Niet: "W-what?" (9:59:54 PM) Niet: "And The One." (10:00:45 PM) Priceless: "Well, you need to wear SOMETHING." she told her, before asking "The One? The One what?" (10:01:58 PM) Niet: (She's naked?) (10:02:01 PM) Niet: "The One." (10:02:47 PM) Priceless: (under covers though) Priceless tries to recall if this The One thing was something she should know abot. (10:03:17 PM) Niet: (Perception+occult) (10:04:25 PM) Priceless: (1 succ snag) (10:04:41 PM) Priceless: (6) (10:04:48 PM) Priceless: (wait, 7) (10:08:14 PM) Niet: (Wait.... Intelligence damnit.) (10:08:31 PM) Niet: (Or is that the same pool?) (10:08:41 PM) Priceless: (1 die less) (10:08:56 PM) Priceless: (just knock off the last succ and kick it down to 6 succs) (10:10:29 PM) Niet: (.... Nah, not going to do a Matrix ripoff too.) (10:10:49 PM) Niet: (Generic Messiah-ish type figure in some relatively minor and unimportant cults and prophecy-type stuff.) (10:12:29 PM) Priceless: "Ah, and you think one of the boys is one of them?" she asked, handing her the dress. (10:20:03 PM) Priceless: (that get through?) (10:20:16 PM) Niet: "Yes..." (10:20:20 PM) Niet: She takes the dress. (10:22:51 PM) ***Priceless nods. "Now that door over there is a changing room, why don't you go get dressed while I make some tea?" (10:24:15 PM) Niet: She goes to get dressed.... (10:25:03 PM) Lian: (Jen you know this is the reset right?) (10:25:47 PM) Priceless: (yes, but now we know what she was after and Priceless' curiosity is sated) (10:26:04 PM) ***Priceless sprinkles a sedative into Moran's tea. (10:27:39 PM) Niet: She comes back in the dress? (10:28:30 PM) ***Priceless motions to the tea, picking up her own cup, taking a sip, "Please, have a seat, have some tea." (10:30:09 PM) Niet: She drinks. (10:32:04 PM) ***Priceless makes small talk till the sedative takes effect. (10:33:48 PM) Niet: She passes out? (10:35:11 PM) ***Priceless then finds Niet and Rei. "She thinks one of the three boys is a prophesized hero called The One." she told them. (10:37:35 PM) Lian: "ok?" (10:37:56 PM) Priceless: "My curiosity is satisfied, we can proceed." (10:40:07 PM) Lian: 'with what?" (10:40:31 PM) Priceless: (weren't we going to do the test again?) (10:41:06 PM) Priceless: "The test thing?" (10:43:55 PM) Lian: "SO why didn't you just convince her to test it at the manse?" (10:44:18 PM) Priceless: "Hmm?" (10:44:31 PM) Priceless: "Whether one of them was this The One?" (10:44:53 PM) Lian: "yes" (10:45:12 PM) Priceless: "It... hadn't occurred to me?" (10:47:25 PM) Lian: "I think that's the sort of thing you are trying to develop" (10:48:34 PM) Priceless: "Well, I'll be right back then." She stated, returning to the passed out woman (10:50:09 PM) ***Priceless dosed her again with hegra drug, this time with a sense of absolute trust (10:50:39 PM) Priceless: before carefully and gently rousing her her. "Dear? Ah, good, you wake. You passed out." (10:50:46 PM) Niet: "I... see?" (10:50:59 PM) Niet: (Intelligence) (10:51:16 PM) Priceless: (snagging two succ) (10:51:31 PM) Priceless: (4) (10:51:59 PM) Priceless: (wait, 5) (10:54:55 PM) Niet: (If she could test that conveniently, it would probably be done by now.) (11:00:10 PM) Priceless: "So, if I may ask, what qualities will show who The One really is?" she asked (11:00:26 PM) Niet: "They will fulfill the prophecy." (11:00:37 PM) Niet: (The one who will fulfill the prophecy is the one who fulfills the prophecy!) (11:01:51 PM) Priceless: "So, what makes you think one of the boys is the prophesized one?" she asked (11:03:31 PM) Niet: "Astrology." (11:07:28 PM) Priceless: "Indeed. That is a most unusual coincidence." she stated (11:08:01 PM) Priceless: "You see, my friends and myself recieved a prophecy ourselves." (11:09:36 PM) Niet: "You have?" (11:10:07 PM) Priceless: She nodded, "It stated that a group would come to this manse, and that they would need to be tested here." (11:11:31 PM) Niet: "I see...." (11:12:02 PM) Priceless: "Clearly this is fate." She stated. (11:15:11 PM) Niet: "Yes...." (11:15:16 PM) Niet: "That's what prophecies are?" (11:18:26 PM) Priceless: "Of course. You will talk with your companions?" she asked. (11:23:40 PM) Niet: "Yes." (11:24:04 PM) Priceless: She nodded, guiding her to the others who would be perfectly fine. (11:25:17 PM) Lian: (use.. charms) (11:26:18 PM) Niet: "Why are they all unconscious?" (11:26:30 PM) Lian: (..I thught we put everyone back) (11:26:40 PM) Priceless: (yeah) (11:26:43 PM) Priceless: (or somethign) (11:26:50 PM) Priceless: (handwavium?) (11:29:08 PM) Niet: (K.) (11:29:12 PM) Niet: (So... Send her back?) (11:29:22 PM) Priceless: (yes) (11:36:31 PM) Niet: Nothing seems to happen? (11:42:44 PM) Priceless: (assuming I followed in immaterial, would they have run off?) (11:47:38 PM) Priceless: (Niet?) (11:47:54 PM) Niet: (No.) (11:48:21 PM) Priceless: (so... doesn't she bring them?) (11:48:55 PM) Niet: (No.) (11:50:09 PM) Priceless: (your turn, Lian, I'm kind of tired of fucking around with it with poor charm support) (7/27/2011 12:37:41 AM) Lian: she leads Emerald back through the manse (12:38:02 AM) Priceless: (hmm?) (12:39:04 AM) Lian: "I have a new plan" (12:40:04 AM) ***Priceless shrugs noncommitally (12:40:30 AM) Lian: "I need a small emerald statue, step inside" (12:41:12 AM) Priceless: "What?" (12:41:33 AM) Lian: "I need you to turn into a small emerald statue, now step inside and trip the trap" (12:42:23 AM) ***Priceless sighs, rolling her eyes and doing so. (12:44:18 AM) Lian: heads out and burries the beautiful little statue in the forest "wait at least 2 days before changing if no one comes" (12:44:36 AM) ***Priceless languishes in the dark (12:47:08 AM) Niet: She is dug up. (12:47:26 AM) Priceless: what does she see? (12:49:47 AM) Niet: A man with a shovel. (12:49:54 AM) Niet: It is, in fact, the swordsman from before. (12:50:05 AM) Niet: He calls someone over and Moran comes to examine the statue. (12:55:38 AM) ***Priceless is totally a statue. woo. (1:07:35 AM) Lian: the woman and the man carry the statue back to the village a number of farmers inexpicably notice and try to crowd them (1:10:23 AM) Lian: (does priceless want to interfere?) (1:11:02 AM) Priceless: (I have honestly no clue) (1:11:56 AM) Lian: (Start a fight?) (1:12:49 AM) Priceless: (that would get people needlessly hurt, in a physical sense, wouldn't it?) (1:14:09 AM) Lian: (who then might be healed by the statue) (1:14:38 AM) ***Priceless radiates greed through the crowd. (1:15:11 AM) Priceless: (snagging 5 succ) (1:15:27 AM) Priceless: (10) (1:17:59 AM) Lian: suffice to say the crowd attempts to take the statue by force, and the warrior type proceeds to beat the crap out of many a farmer.. who just so happen to all desire healing (1:18:55 AM) ***Priceless grants away. (1:19:50 AM) Niet: "I-it's a miracle!" (1:20:07 AM) Niet: "The gods must want us to hurt him!" (1:20:25 AM) Niet: One of the healed people charges at the swordsman wildly. (1:21:05 AM) Lian: he mutters something about wishing he could make them just stay down (1:21:23 AM) Priceless: (gimme a moment) (1:23:11 AM) Niet: (He can..... It involves stabbing more painfully.) (1:23:16 AM) Niet: (Well, lethally at least.) (1:27:07 AM) ***Priceless grants him advanced non-lethal take down specialties, as well as, if he needs them, dots of melee. (1:29:14 AM) Lian: he's surprised as he finds himself easily taking down the farmers and looks to his boss. (1:32:08 AM) Niet: She is rather confused as well. (1:35:13 AM) Lian: he tries to sneak it back to where they were staying but it seems like much more of the town is back early from farming than should (1:36:31 AM) Lian: the head woman comes up, "What exactly do you have here?" (1:36:50 AM) Niet: "Nothing of importance" Moran replies. (1:38:57 AM) Lian: "So unimportant you had to beat up my people?" (1:44:11 AM) Niet: "I'm not sure why they attacked. They seemed oddly enraged. Perhaps there was something in the food?" (1:54:00 AM) ***Priceless emits a wave of cooperative reverence. (1:54:16 AM) Priceless: (5 succ again) (1:54:29 AM) Niet: (Not quite sure what the intent is.) (1:54:40 AM) Priceless: (get them to stop fighting and share) (1:54:57 AM) Priceless: 14 (1:56:17 AM) Niet: "We found this, though I'm not sure why we were attacked." (1:56:53 AM) Lian: "maybe they just thought you were going to keep it for yourself, you aren't one of us" (1:59:08 AM) Lian: "I think we should share it with the village" (1:59:17 AM) Lian: "and you can tell how you found it" (1:59:48 AM) Niet: "They attacked without really talking first." (1:59:56 AM) Niet: "It should be kept secure." (2:02:09 AM) Lian: "its better people know what's going on with it than that people think you are hiding something." (2:05:37 AM) Niet: "It shouldn't just be put out in the open somewhere." (2:05:45 AM) Niet: "Even if people should know." (2:06:15 AM) Lian: "We should tell the town then talk about where we put it" (2:10:24 AM) Niet: "The townspeople who attacked as soon as they saw it?" (2:10:48 AM) Niet: "In what possible situation would that work better than putting it somewhere safe, then telling about it." (2:11:04 AM) Lian: "and what would we say?" (2:12:09 AM) Niet: "We found a strange statue?" (2:12:22 AM) Niet: "Regardless, I don't see anyone else here qualified to really examine it." (2:14:53 AM) Lian: "Then you'd just hide it?" (2:17:11 AM) Niet: "Put it somewhere where people don't go?" (2:17:31 AM) Niet: "They could see it, but putting it in the square seems a little stupid when it already drove a good number of people to act crazily." (2:17:58 AM) Lian: "We;d just show it to the square then move it" (2:21:54 AM) Niet: "Are you missing the part where a riot started when it got shown to a small group of people outside of town?" (2:28:13 AM) ***Priceless endows the nynaeve equivalent with slightly better social capacities. (2:30:37 AM) Lian: *convinces her with superior infernally enhanced powers!* (2:32:05 AM) ***Niet is convinced? (2:38:27 AM) Lian: Emerald is displayed in the town center, presumably the discovery is covered (2:38:51 AM) Priceless: (covered in the sense of like a glass case? (2:39:52 AM) Lian: as in "I found this in the woods" (2:41:00 AM) Priceless: (ah) (2:41:24 AM) ***Priceless pumps 'em full of awe and reverence? (2:44:03 AM) Lian: a more generic person shouts out "Clearly the gods want us to search the forest as this has been offered to us!" (2:44:36 AM) ***Priceless pumps them with excitement and confidence at this statement. (2:44:49 AM) Priceless: (5 succ, 1 die) (2:45:05 AM) Priceless: (12) (2:49:12 AM) Lian: said suspciously planted individual seems to do a pretty good job of leading them.. (2:49:44 AM) Lian: what does emerald do? (2:50:22 AM) Niet: They're pretty cheerfully led? (2:51:01 AM) Niet left the room (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (2:51:39 AM) Lian: what does emerald do? (2:53:39 AM) Lian: emerald? (2:54:19 AM) Priceless: shouldn't we wait for niet? (2:55:20 AM) Lian: you can still decide what you are doing (2:55:34 AM) Priceless: she waits till no one's around, reverts, PIOs up a copy of herself to put in her place? (2:57:10 AM) Lian: ok (2:57:47 AM) Lian: then what? (2:58:28 AM) Priceless: head back to watch how things unfold? (2:59:55 AM) Lian: and direct? (3:01:54 AM) Priceless: maybe? (3:02:16 AM) Lian: how does she want to handle it? (3:03:08 AM) Priceless: I am not entirely sure? (3:03:29 AM) Lian: personal? majority? (3:06:38 AM) Priceless: not sure? (3:07:34 AM) Lian: do you think that helped you some? (3:07:43 AM) Priceless: hmm? (3:08:40 AM) Lian: with how to use things more subtly (3:10:55 AM) Priceless: eh (3:10:58 AM) Priceless: *shrug* (3:16:24 AM) Priceless: I still think I need more tools work from an angle. (3:17:24 AM) Lian: if you have two people doing it like that it could work (3:18:09 AM) Priceless: possibly, but I still think the 'fuck with perception' charm would help (3:18:40 AM) Lian: yes (3:26:46 AM) Priceless: hmmm (3:26:53 AM) Priceless: odd, thought Niet would be back sooner (3:27:22 AM) Lian: I think shadell is sleepy time ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights